Simulation environments for a variety of sports are well-known and are typically used to provide a training experience which can provide a user with information typically not available to the user during conventional participation in the sport. For example, a golf simulation environment may be used to simulate hitting golf balls without requiring a large area conventional participation in the sport requires. Such simulations provide information which allows the user to refine a technique used in the sport, with a goal of improving a performance of the user during conventional participation in the sport. The simulation environment may include a ball tracking device for detecting a position of, for example, a golf ball, and a processor for receiving a signal from a sensor. The processor analyzes the signal from the sensor and generates an image signal in response to the analysis of the signal from the sensor, wherein the analyzing of the signal from the sensor includes determining a relationship of a golf ball hit by the user in relation to a simulated terrain, a golf course, or a practice range.
Simulation environments also afford the opportunity to record the techniques of the user. Recording may be performed by one or more of a number of types of sensors, which may be in communication with the simulation environment. Recording the technique of the user may facilitate a simulation or may allow the user to review the recorded information. Some examples of sensors used to record the techniques of the user are cameras and object tracking devices. As a first non-limiting example, a camera may be used to record a swinging technique of the user, which allows the user or a coach to review the swinging technique. As a second non-limiting example, an object tracking device in a golf simulation environment may be used to calculate speed, spin, and direction of a golf ball hit by the user.
Typically, simulation environments employ a range of display sizes to relay the simulation to the user. Projection style displays are very commonly used in simulation environments, for their cost effectiveness in creating an immersive environment for the user. Projection style displays, however, are ineffective and create a poor immersive environment when excessive lighting is present, which is required for proper operation of cameras operating at certain shutter speeds. Projection style displays are best suited for low light environments. Consequently, simulation environments using projection style displays are low light environments. Similarly, other types of displays, such as backlit displays, may also be ineffective and create a poor immersive environment when excessive lighting is present.
Such low light environments may reduce the usefulness of a simulation environment used for sports. Conventional participation in many sports typically occurs in adequately-lit environments, such as outdoors. A low light environment may inhibit a camera forming a portion of the simulation environment from operating effectively. Further, the low light environment may inhibit the user from obtaining the advantages sought through use of the simulation environment. Conversely, however, an amount of light needed to effectively operate the camera forming a portion of the simulation environment may result in user discomfort and may discourage communication between the user and a coach.
It would be advantageous to develop a system for adjusting a lighting setting used with sport simulation equipment that facilitates proper operation of a camera during a simulation, properly illuminates a simulation environment for a user, and minimally interferes with an operation of a display during the simulation.